


Waking Up in Vegas

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Taemin wakes up in his hotel room after a long....long night of partying. Glitter has redecorated the floor, empty wine and champagne bottles lay scattered, giving hints bout the nights events.Taemin expected a hangover....what he didn't expect, was to wake up next to his hyung, who was very, very...naked.





	Waking Up in Vegas

Taemin woke up in a lavish hotel room. The sun beaming through the windows made his eyes hurt. His sight was blurry and his head was pounding. He groggily looked down and noticed he was still wearing the clothes he wore last night, with one small problem. The fly and button to his jeans were ripped off and open. 

‘Ugh...what the fuck happened last night?’ He tried to move but vertigo had other plans, making his head fly back to the pillows. Slowly he tried to recall the events of last night, until he felt a stir on the left side of the bed. He looked over to see that there was someone else in his bed. He shot up, throwing his hand over his mouth to muffle a scream. 

Minho.

Why the fuck was Minho in his bed? and WHY THE FUCK WAS HE NAKED?

Normally Taemin wouldn’t mind his hyung curling up next to him and falling asleep. He liked waking up in his arms, but this was different...way different. He watched in silent horror as Minho sleepily turned over, exposing his bare chest to Taemin. Unconsciously, Taemin licked his lips as his eyes hungrily devoured the sight of his naked hyung. It was something he’d only dreamed about seeing. Sure he saw Minho shirtless countless times, but not completely exposed. Tae tried to shift quietly out of the bed when he noticed all the glitter on the floor, and rose petals on the bed. There were various empty bottles of wine and champagne that were scattered around the room. His mind was whirling; just what exactly happened last night? He went to the shower and stripped away his clothes. Standing in front of the mirror, he noticed large dark hickies on his neck and collarbone. 

‘Shit.’

He stepped into the shower, letting the water run over his body, soothing and massaging his sore muscles. He washed the glitter out of his hair, and brushed the alcohol smell from his mouth. He re-entered the room to find Minho hadn’t moved an inch…then he noticed their wallets…open and empty.

“Fuck…” He quietly swore as he walked over to Minho’s side of the bed, searching for clean clothes, or at least boxers when he felt a solid slap on his ass. The towel that was wrapped around his hips fell to the floor. 

Slap.

This time Tae yelled from the stinging pain. He whirled around to see Minho wide awake, smirking stupidly at him. Before he could yell at his hyung, Minho pulled Taemin down by the wrist and crashed the boy’s body against his own.

“Minho...what the fuck.”

“Mmm baby...” he nuzzled against Taemin's freshly cleaned hair.

‘The fuck? Baby?’

“You still drunk hyung?” Minho looked into Tae’s eyes.

“You don’t remember anything do you?”

“Uhhhh...” Minho chuckled as he leaned in and kissed the boy. Taemin froze in shock. Minho was kissing him...he let his eyes flutter shut and returned the kiss, Minho still tasted of liquor. When they separated, Taemin was still trying to catch his breath. Minho looked at the boy with lustful eyes.

“You really don’t remember.”

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Tae looked down in disappointment. Whatever he forgot must have been amazing, it must’ve been perfect...

“Should I help you remember?” Minho smirked. 

“How can you-” He was cut off by a rough kiss as Minho pulled him closer, before flipping them over on the bed. 

“Only this time...I’m topping.” 

“Wait…what?” Minho answered by latching his lips onto Taemin’s neck and collarbone, sucking and nipping at his fair and sensitive skin. Tae let out a strangled moan as his breathing increased. He instinctively let his hands slide down Minho’s sides, feeling the older man’s toned body. Minho continued to kiss, suck, and nip down Taemin’s stomach, only stopping to play with one of Taemin’s perk nipples. Sliding his rough tongue over it, he bit down just enough to make his lover shiver. He used his fingers to play and tease with the other pink bud, making Tae arch his back into his touches. Minho began grinding down on Taemin’s hard cock, rubbing their erections together to gain the much desired friction. 

“Ah...h-hyung.”

“Mmm? You like that baby?”  

“Yes…” Minho only worked harder forcing Taemin to grip his hips, pulling him closer as their lengths rubbed together. Minho knew there would be bruises later, but he honestly couldn’t care. 

“M-Minho...I-I...” He was cut off by a rough kiss from the elder. Quick images flashed through Taemin’s mind, images of a casino, then a club. He remember he danced with Minho, his vision blurring, drunk off of various liquors. He remembered climbing in a cab, kissing and sucking all over Minho’s body. He remembered a little white chapel and two gold rings....

‘Oh God.’ Minho reached up behind Tae’s head and grabbed a small bottle of lubricant- The Vegas kind...fucking glitter in it and all. He quickly popped the cap, spread Tae’s legs,  and drizzled some on his tight hole. Taemin shivered at the coldness, but the feeling was quickly replaced with pleasure as Minho pushed one finger into his entrance. Taemin grabbed the sheets, pulling on them violently, almost enough to rip them when Minho added a second finger and started thrusting and scissoring them inside the indescribable heat. 

“Fuck…Minho.” Minho kissed him sweetly, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“Remember anything now baby?”

“Ah...Yes...”

“All of it?” Taemin whimpered and shook his head, ecstasy clouding his mind. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to try harder.” Minho smirked as he added a third finger. Taemin screamed in pain, clutching Minho’s back for support. Minho wrapped his free hand around Taemin’s neglected cock and started pumping it slowly while sucking on his neck. He thrusted and rotated his three fingers, listening as Tae’s painful yelps turned into pleasurable moans and curses. 

“P-please Minho...”

“Please what?” He teased, giving a extremely hard thrust.

“AH OH GOD FUCK! MINHO MORE PLEASE!!”

Found it...

“More what love?” 

“I-I want you.” 

“What do you want me to do baby?”

“Christ Minho! Just shut up and fuck me!” Tae screamed.

“That’s more like it.” Minho removed his fingers and pushed the boy’s knees to his chest. Lining himself up with Taemin’s hole, he gripped the base of his cock and rubbed the tip against the younger’s entrance. 

“It’s gonna feel so good in there...” He moaned locking eyes with Taemin’s. 

"Fucking tease.” Taemin pulled him down for a fierce kiss as Minho slowly entered him. The kiss became sloppy, it was more them panting in each other’s mouth’s than actually kissing. Taemin felt pain shoot up his back once Minho was fully seated inside him. They broke the kiss and Minho stilled giving Taemin a chance to adjust, which was considerably hard for him now that he felt Taemin’s tightness and heat. 

“Tae...” he moaned as his arms started to shake.

“Baby...” Taemin placed his hands on Minho’s chest; his breath hitched when he saw a gold band on his left hand. Suddenly, Taemin remembered everything. Minho brought his hand up to stroke Taemin’s cheek. Tae grabbed his hand, realizing that Minho wore the same gold band on his left hand. He smiled and pulled Minho down for another heated kiss. 

“Move.” Minho began to thrust slowly as Tae wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders.

“AH, baby...you’re so tight. Fuck.”

“More Minho, please.” Minho began to pick up speed, thrusting harder and at different angles trying to remember where his lover’s sweet spot hid. 

“Faster...God Minho don’t stop!” Minho placed his hands on the bed for support as he drove in deeper, he felt hands running through his hair, tugging at it during the rougher thrusts.

“Fuck baby. You’re so good...”

“M-Minho...AH! THERE, RIGHT THERE BABY!” Minho angled himself for that spot and thrust harder, hitting it each time, making Taemin thrash on the bed, his cries bouncing off the walls. 

“That’s right baby. I wanna hear you scream my name.” 

“AH FUCK M-MINHO... I’M...”

“S-shit baby!” Minho felt the heat build in his stomach; with one more hard thrust Taemin was sent over the edge, his release spilling between their chests. His walls clenched around Minho’s cock, sending him over right after and filling Taemin up. He thrust a few more times to ride out his orgasm. Then he slowly pulled out, letting Taemin feel his cum leaking from his entrance. Minho collapsed on his partner and they stayed like that until their breathing returned to normal.

“I love you.” Minho whispered, sliding off and wrapping his arms around his lover, pulling him closer. 

“I love you too.” Taemin’s heart swelled.

“So...we’re married huh?” He asked lifting his left finger, showing off the wedding band.

“Umm...yea I guess we are.” Minho chuckled, kissing his husband. Taemin smiled, resting his head in the crook of Minho’s neck. Suddenly, Taemin giggled.

“Well...one thing’s for sure baby...we can’t tell the fans.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hey! I wrote a thing....lol I hope you like it ^^   
> Just felt like trying a one-shot to see how it goes.
> 
> Thanks to my readers and Subscribers!   
> With every end there comes a beginning....I'm ending a story tonight, but also starting a new one. Please look forward to it ^^
> 
> <\---- Is thinking about writing some JongKey. What do you all think? 
> 
> Until then,  
> ~S.I.R.


End file.
